Reviewing large amounts of written or verbal content in an effective manner has been and continues to be challenging for many people. Reviewing may be a time consuming process and a measure of effectiveness of an individual is how quickly the individual can perform a task, understand the written or verbal content and retain and recall critical portions of the written or verbal content.
Numerous tools/techniques may be employed by a user of a processing device, such as, for example, a personal computer (PC) or other processing device, to accelerate a speed at which the user may perform a task including: speed-reading training, which may focus the user on using a hand to guide eyes; focusing on primary themes of a work; creating outlines for review; analysis of different styles employed by professional editors (e.g. newspapers, technical manuals, fiction novels); running audio recordings at various speeds; or, simply listening and making written notes.
One challenge that presents itself is that users have ever increasing access to masses of information that, while interesting, curious or critical, may be difficult for the user to access and assimilate in an effective manner.
Formal languages are constructed in a specific format. Written and verbal expression of languages generally occur according to a formula. The languages express a message; the message itself is usually embedded within a mass of words, phrases and punctuation. By analogy, an article, such as, for example, a tapestry or mosaic, has a specific theme that is comprised of many threads or tiles, and while they are all important to a design and are intended to give the article a certain appeal to a viewer, a key figure or theme exists that an artist wants the viewer to absorb.
Written or verbal content is delivered to the user according to appropriate rules of a language that are employed. When delivering the content, a core message or theme can become cluttered. The user may search for core elements that may be critical to drawing a conclusion. When a mass of words and phrases is great, the user may take more time to examine the words and phrases and the user may have more difficulty in getting to a heart of the words and phrases.